


Whisper and Emeralds one-shot Collection

by Firehedgehog, RedSova



Series: An Emerald of a Moment [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSova/pseuds/RedSova
Summary: one-shots based on the list, or things that clearly just don't quite fit into the normal timelines
Series: An Emerald of a Moment [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201355
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Rules Number: 4, 8, 19, 10, and 75

**Author's Note:**

> For the ones from the list, they won't always be in the order from the original List

_**4\. Whisper, turn Emerald back into a boy** _

_**4a. No matter how cute they look in a dress** _

“Do I look pretty?” Emerald asked, swirling in a female dress version of the normal Fresh outfit.

“Rad!” Whisper said giving thumbs up.

At that moment Retconned walked into the room, he took in the grinning Whisper to the skeletal Emerald with a female summoned ecto body.

They looked actually cute as a girl.

They should be a boy, as they were still technically human and could not summon ecto forms.

Retconned facepalmed.

_Just.. why?_

**_8\. Emerald is to stop rewinding time just to see how long it takes Time Kid to snap_ **

TK shivered in a corner crying.

Who was messing with time?

This way or that way.

It was driving him nuts.

Retconned wanted to either cry or laugh.

Emerald had turned rewound time because his toast got burnt.

“Wut?” Emerald said as he ate.

**_19\. Just because you look like an adult, does not mean you can have alcohol..  
19a. Even if it doesn’t affect you at all_ **

“Don’t get it?” Whisper said in confusion.

“Get what?” Emerald said sipping the drink.

“Why are adults so obsessed with thins drink, its not even good,” Whisper responded, their shades reflecting the word _GRO-SS_.

“What a weird juice,” Emerald said.

Retconned was not happy to finds multiple bottles later, it didn’t matter they were still cold hard sober.

_**10\. No one, who already has a parasite, (CoughWhisperCoughEmeraldCough) is allowed to Host Classic Fresh again. That Nightmare of a fusion of THREE FRESH MINDSETS must never be allowed to exist ever again.** _

They felt... _Weird_. 

  
Everything seemed brighter than normal- _despite the fact they were wearing their shades-_ almost as though everything in existence had suddenly been switched from the dull shades of grey of life for the radical brightness of a technicolor disco ball.

  
 _'EP-IC'_ Their shades declared as their gaze drifted down towards their half-gloved hands only to find their gloves appeared to have been turned into a neon-colored disaster and their once dull fingertips had sharpened into claws. 

  
"So..." Their voice, but it's not quite their's anymore, speaks slowly, "Do you two always feel like your on a Sugar High, or is it just me?"

  
.....It not exactly a wrong compression, though maybe a bit...Underestimated in terms of concept. _They don't feel like they're on a normal Sugar High, but rather that they drunk all the coffee in CoffeeTale and ate all the Sugar in SugarTale._...

Their Very Soul is bursting with energy and only seconds away from jumping off of the walls of existence itself just because they could.

_To be honest, they feel like they could do anything from Freshifying the whole Omniverse to crushing it all under the Heel of their mighty Furby Army of DOOM._

  
"Then why don't we?" 

Their voice questions- and really, why don't they? They feel practically unstoppable with all this energy, magic, and the very Coding of Reality itself at their fingertips- even as they summon their skateboard...... _Huh, even that was different- brighter and a bit more sleek looking- than before._

" **Let's GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"**

There's a cheer to their Voice even as the strange fusions of Classic and Whisper Fresh hops aboard their skateboard and suddenly they're moving through the walls of Reality as though they weren't even there. 

_Across the Omniverses, millions of Skeletons are suddenly filled with a sense of uncontrollable dread as faint, psychotic laughter- echoing from everywhere and nowhere at once- reaches their non-existent ears._

_**75\. "I love furbies" is not a proper response when asked, "What are you doing with that ax?"** _   
_**A.) Stop stealing Horror's Axe..** _   
_**B.) That did not mean for you to start stealing Dust's Knife!** _

"I love furbies," Whisper stated with a wide smile as they stared down the smaller form before them. Retconned couldn't help but sign for what must have felt like the thousandth time. 

  
"Yes, I know," And while that's nice and all, it still doesn't tell me exactly what you're doing with Horror's Ax, Whisper."

"Well," The other drawls out the word as they rocked back and forth on their heels, "As you know, I love furbies."

"Yes?" 

"And because I love Furbies, Nightmare has decided he's going to destroy them all."

_Wait..._

_What? Why would Nightmare go around destroying Furbies just because Whisper loved them? Sure, he knows Nightmare loved negative energy, but he wasn't **THAT** petty....Right? _

  
"So," The smile on Whisper's skull grew a touch too large as they easily lifted the ax twice their width and height with a single hand, "I decided Nightmare has to be dusted, but I need to be subtle about it so anyone seeking vengeance for him won't bother me. Therefore, I'm going to Dust him using Horror's ax."

  
Whisper smiled proudly at themselves, completely obvious to the expression their adopted parental figure was giving them, "Then I'll hide his dust in Horror's kitchen and everyone will assume he killed Nightmare in a fit of hunger-filled insanity. Thus saving all the Furbies from Nightmare."

  
There was a sense of pride in Whisper's expression as their shades flashes _'BRILLANT - HUH?'_ towards Retconned. 

"Whisper, **NO**!" Question marks flashes across the other's shades as Retconned sputtered, **"You Can't kill Nightmare with Horror's Axe!"**

"Why?" 

There was honest confusion to the other's voice as they titled their skull to the side with a childish expression of confused innocent. They sputter for a moment, trying to find a way to explain moral concepts to a child who never even heard of them. In the end, he settles on a logical situation deciding he would try to explain things thoroughly once he had the time.....

Preferably after he talked Whisper out of murder. 

"Well," He speaks slowly, "That ax is too big. If anyone sees you with it will know it was you behind Nightmare's Dusting instead of Horror."

The smile on the other's skull drops for a moment as they seem to consider his words before sighing and dropping the ax causing the floor to crack under its weight, "Fine."

_Oh, Thank God._

Retconned mentally sighed in relief only to pause as Whisper's smile widened once more. 

  
"I guess I'll just have to go with Plan B?"

  
"Plan B?" Retconned asked, his voice croaking with a sense of dread, as his Child's shades flashes ' _BACKUP_ \- _PLAN_ ' down at him. 

  
Smiling widely, Whisper reached inside their jacket only to remove a dust-covered knife, "I'll just have to frame Dust Instead. Everyone knows he's obsessed with acquiring LV, so they'll just assume he killed Nightmare for his LV."


	2. Rules Number: 28, 68 and 73

**28** _. Remove the Funiture from the ceiling._ **NOW** _._

‘Where is my furniture?’ Retconned thought as he arrived home, he’d stepped out to get groceries and to pick up the cereal Whisper had fallen in love with.

His grocery bag suddenly fell from his arms.

A twitch quickly form in h i s right eye.

All the furniture was on the ceiling, and napping on the coach denying all gravity and Reality was Whisper.

Just... why?

_68_. Whisper, please remember that Emerald is still technically human

 **A** **.)** They need sleep

 **B.** ). Yes.. sleep, which his human body needs

Two energetic colorful beings skateboarded across a mass of omniverses, spreading chaos and insanity as they went. The taller more recognizable figure was definitely a Fresh sans, this Fresh was known as Whisper to those that knew them.

The other was also a Fresh, but much more tinier.

This made quite a few being nervous, for him a Fresh took a child as a host they’d definitely grab an Original.

“Brah... taste the rainbow!” Whisper said as they plowed trough a rainbow literally made of skittles.  
Skittletale.. an awesome tale.

A strange thump made him pause, the wheels of there skateboard coming to a stop.

“Em?” Whisper said turning around.

Emerald was on the ground snoring, his bones starting to shimmer in a way that showed pure exhaustion was forcing him back to human.

Wait.. humans needed sleep didn’t they?

When was the last time they took a rest or a nap?

They mentally started counting days, as they idly grabbed the small being and headed home.

**73**. If End appears and follows you around with a camera, you know its a bad idea

( _Whisper *confused*_

_But End is ALWAYS following me around with a camera.)_

A darkly garbed figure with a silvery scarf was following Whisper, there whispy silvery scarf fluttering around there form.

The only thing visible of them were the barely visible grin on his face in the shadows of his good, even his hands were hidden by gloves.

In there hands was an expensive looking camera of unknown make.

“Whisper... I think this is a bad Idea,” Emerald said, staring at the dark being.

“Nah, this plan is great,” Whisper said ignoring the dark being with long practice, they always seemed to be there.

Three hours later they were running in terror from Classic Fresh.

“Okay, so bad idea,” Whisper said as they sped up.

 _ **Another one for the scrapbook**_ END said cackling.


	3. This is why you don't let the Floofy Death drive a bus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donated by Chaosdancer12m who i told her no... this would not actually effect the actual story for Emerald and Whisper. Told her she could play in Em's Omniverse once

Mr. Flee from Death was running from the Knight Bus.

And why was Mr. Flee from Death running from the Knight Bus? Well... Death was driving it.

So, that mean that to run away from Death, Mr. Flee from Death had to run away, from the bus...

And said driver of the bus, was Death....

A very tiny, floofy Death, who couldn't reach the brake pedals...

Reaper giggled. This was fun... And she got to chase down someone who was trying to run away from her, without having to fly after them....

The tiny Death gently jumped up and down on the gas peddle, ignoring the screams of the other person, on the Bus.

Said person was a Skeleton, just like the Floofy Death, but he was older, with a gash that would never heal, on his chest, a cloud of glitches over one of his eyesockets, and a bright red scarf.

He was screaming, and he was holding onto a pole, like a sloth.

"Reaps! Slow down!" He yelled, as he dodged some of the items that were being thrown around, as a side effect of Reaps's crazy driving.

Reaper tilted her head. Did Gen say to go faster? "Okay Gen, I'll go faster!"

Mr. Flee from Death ran faster, the Bus had run over most of his minions, and the rest of them were still trying to peel the run over minions off of the road...

Mr. Flee from Death eventually escaped when he fell down an open manhole, and Reaper crashed the Bus, which blocked the manhole, trapping Mr. Flee from Death in the sewers.

Gen peeled himself off of the pole, and he collected his charge, who was giggling at the shrunken head's curse words. He dropped a random name, which turned out to be 'Dumbassdore', which made it difficult for Dumbdore to ride the Bus, and the fees for the repairs was taken out of his vaults.

"If anyone asks, we were never here." Gen told his giggling charge, as they started to walk away from the scene of the crime, passing by an emerald eyed child.

"Hai!" Reaper chirped, as she was carried away, and she giggled. "Gen... Can we do it again?"

"NO!"


	4. Rules: 88, 129, 142

_**88\. Under NO CIRCUMSTANCES is Whisper to be left alone with Emerald's stalkers.** _   
_**A.) Especially the one that is known as 'Ginny Weasley'.** _

  
Their skull felt like it was splitting in two even as their head turned to the side, a snarl sprawled across their lips like a feral animal. Their shades slipped slightly down their nose followed by a subtle shift inside their skull before a dark purple appendage slips from an eyesocket and grabs a hold of black rims to keep them from falling further.   
They pay it no mind, though as their gaze locks upon the frozen expression of a horrified ginger-haired still pointing a stick at them. 

  
They can feel their magic rising to the surface and hear the sound of fabric tearing as their shadows fall over them both. The ginger is rapidly backing away from them, waving that stick around as she shouts some nonsense about an Abvra something or another- _What did she think they would magically disappear is she shouted that typical magician bullshit?_ \- with a hint of terror to her voice. 

  
A green light leaves the stick, but they pay it no mind as a purple appendage knocks the light aside. Slowly, they push themselves to their feet, cocking their head to the side as a deranged smile widens across their face. 

  
"Bruh," their voice overlaps with their partner as their rage and primal urges rise bleed together, **"You just made a fatal error."**

_**'GAME - OVER'** _

Their shades declare as the appendage protruding from their eye socket reels itself back inside their skull- _pulling their Shades along until they're resting once more in their proper place-_ while dark purple magic dances along their rims. 

* * *

_**129\. Emerald is not allowed to go to Whisper for advice on a Moral Complication.** _   
_**A.) Seriously? You went to Whisper for help on Morals? Whisper...Who doesn't even know what the term 'morals' means and you went to them for advice on the matter? You would have had better luck with Nightmare.** _

"So what should I do?"

  
Emerald questioned as the smaller skeleton glanced towards the taller sprawled across the couch with ' _THIN-KING'_ written across their shades. For a moment, Whisper just seemed to stare at them in silence before nodding to themselves as the wording on the shades flashed to ' _EASY- ANSWER'_.

  
"Kill them."

  
"Huh?"

  
"Well," Whisper's smile seemed to grow slightly and they spoke as though parting with sacred words of wisdom, "If you kill them, then they're no longer a problem, right? And if they're no longer a problem, then there's no real issue. If there's no issue, there's no moral complications. "

  
"So," There's an easy smile on Whisper's face as their shades declared _'PROBLEM-SOLVED'_ , "The solution here is just to kill the other and be done with it."

* * *

  
_**142\. You're not allowed to trick either Emerald of Whisper into taking a psychological test** _   
_**A.) Or Blue** _   
_**B.) Whisper failed it and now these people in white costs keep insisting they need to take them away as there is 'Something dangerously wrong' with My Child.** _   
_**Let's make something clear. This. Is. NOTHING. Wrong with My Child** _

Whisper * _crackling demonically in the background *_

REtconned * _Firmly_.*  
Absolutely nothing wrong 

Whisper * _devouring souls left and right*_

REtconned* _firmly_ *  
Nothing. Wrong. 

Whisper * _taking to Voices no one else can hear *_

  
REtconned * _firmly_ *  
Still nothing wrong. 

Whisper * _tries deleting the Omniverses*_

 _ **Thud**_!

RETconned slowly lowered his lamp as he stared down at the peaceful-looking skeleton unconscious at this feet, "Wrong? There's nothing wrong here. My child just needs a nap."


End file.
